Current random-access flash memory systems such as solid state drives often have no inherent seek penalty in accessing data stored at the memory system. However, memory systems are often able to access data that is stored in parallel across memory blocks in different memory die more efficiently than memory systems are able to access data that is stored sequentially in memory blocks of the same memory die.
In order to take advantage of this property of flash memory systems, it would be advantageous for a memory system to know how a host system will later access data prior to the memory system storing the data in memory of the memory system.